Modern day Wonderland
by And you said I was crazy
Summary: A girl is sent to Wonderland... Along with her city. The chesire cat has a son?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland. Etc.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm in Wonderland. To think, I Jessica Alice Taylor am here is insane. The day all started with this boy named Chris Chesire. He had pink and purple hair atop is head. I showed him his classes since he was a new kid, to thank me he handed me a small book with 'Finding Wonderland for madpeople.' engraved in golden letters. I really didn't have any use for books, so I thanked him and went on with my business. I went home and did my homework. We ate and I thanked Mum before going to play with my brother. It wasn't until Ty, my brother, wanted a bedtime story did I consider the book. In fact... I don't remember taking it out of my backpack. It was on my desk. Anyway, Ty begged me to read it to him, so I finally sighed and gave up. "Walk three right turns while crying rabbit's foot." Was the only sentence in that book. Of course, Ty tried it. I patted his little blonde head as he climbed into bed and told him not to try silly curses. I myself slipped on a nightgown and went to my room. "Rabbit's foot." I snickered.

I awoke (or so I thought) suddenly to Chris looming over me. He had a frown on his face. "What have you done!" He asked, clearly upset.

"You've doomed this world! Doomed it, Alice! You should know the rules!"

"What are you doing in my room!" I asked ignoring his question.

"You're not in your rooom, Alice!"

"I'm not Alice... I mean, my middle name is, but I'm not who you're looking for. Now get out! I'll tell my parents." I replied

He sighed. "Look out the window."

I frowned and slowly got up. "Fine, I'll play yo-" I stopped after opening the curtains. Outside wasn't my yard, my bike, not even my neighbor hood! Just woods, I stared out dazed. "Wha...!" My parents! I thought suddenly. I slipped on a pair of white rabbit slippers and ran out of my room. Instead of my family's hallway adorned with pictures was trees, the weirdest trees. I turned around to go back in my room to ask Chris somethings only to find my door gone. I was alone. Alone in Wonderland.

I ran. I ran fast into the forest, trying to find the way back to the city. Finally, from the corner of my eye I saw a tower. A tower from the city! It was made of glass, and stood high against the purple sky. "Yes!" I cried out, dashing towards it. But when I got closer, there were no signs of other buildings, or life for that matter...Not only that, the tower looked bent out of shape. Chris slowly faded in, starting with his mouth.

"Alice! Thank god I found you!" He said, out of breath.

I stared at him, he now had cat ears and a tail, AND whiskers...Whoa... "I..Err..I'm not Alice! I'm Jessica."

He laughed, "Give it up Alice. My father has been looking for you. He's at the mad Hatter's house. Go there. By the way, Welcome to Wonderland..." And with that he faded away.

I found a pen and a book to write this in, and that Dearest Diary, is what happened. I'm tired and need sleep. I'll write about my adventure as it makes progress.

Your friend,

Jessica Alice Taylor

P.S. I hope the Mad Hatter isn't really mad. Mum would disapprove.

* * *

Short chapter. XD I wanted to be lazy. 


	2. Chapter 2

I've been stressed lately. RPs, homework, etc. Stress short chapters. I'm sorry. Thanks for reviews, by the way. Excuse mistakes. Stress, ya know.

insert Disclaimer

* * *

Dear diary,

Please help! It's been a horrid day! I just want to sit down and cry. You are the only one who understands, even if you're a book. Then again, after what's happened, maybe you aren't just a book. I hate this plae, I really do. I just want to get home, to my family, to my friends. I even want to do homework! Anything is better than here, alone in the dark, dozens of eyes staring back at me... I'll start where I left off.

I walked in the forest, ignoring Chris' words, he just drugged me and kidnapped me, I reasoned. I had just escaped. It seemed logical at the time, so I just kept running it through my mind. No way was I going to a Mad Hatter. I may have considered it earlier, but not now.

I really hadn't been paying attention as I walked so I tripped. Letting out a low groan I winced. 'I hate this place.' I thought to myself, hoping it was some how a magical spell to take me back home. I looked back, to see what I had tripped over. A book, the same book Chris had given me! Oh, I'd teach that book a lesson, I picked it up and hurled it as far as I could. Not bad for a girl, I smirked.

It landed with a thud, right infront of a fence. I looked up blinking, to see a house. Finally! Someone else! I got up and ran, running through that fence and anything in my way.

"Hello?" I asked, praying someone was there.

"Ah, Alice. You've dyed your hair..." A voice said. A grin appeared, followed by a man's face and his body. He was wearing a striped purple and pink top hat. His clothes were just as striped, and he had a cane.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. My hair had always been brown. I got it from my Dad's side.

"It doesn't matter now. We need your help. Your world isn't exactly blending with ours. If things go on like this, both will be gone. Oh! I'm the Chesire cat, just so you don't start yelling that I'm a stranger, happens alot..." The man explained.

"Your man though!" I looked down examining him for a second.

"I hope..." I added.

He laughed sli-

What was that? Diary, I'm sorry but I'll tell you more next time, someone's coming!

Your friend,  
Jessica Alice Taylor

* * *

So, is it good? Heh.. 


End file.
